The wrong job
by Mickibooo
Summary: Alfred hated Arthur's job. The Brit definitely should search himself a new one. This one just didn't, no, couldn't fit him. Alfred was sure of that. Inspired by the song "Next Contestant" – Nickelback


**The wrong job?**

**Fandom: Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Human AU**

**Age limit: T ( Teen )**

**Pairing / Ship: UsUk ( USA x England / Alfred x Arthur )**

**Summary: Alfred hated Arthur's job. **

**The Brit definitely should search himself a new one. **

**This one just didn't, no, couldn't fit him. **

**Alfred was sure of that. **

**Inspired by the song "Next Contestant" – Nickelback **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, well unless this story of course. The characters unfortunately aren't mine or there would be so much more Yaoi. **

Alfred F. Jones was visiting his best friend Arthur Kirkland for the first time. They had met through the internet, writing mails and chatting ever since then until they had decided that Alfred, who originally lives in the Unites States, would come over to Britain during the term holidays.

The man with the blond hair was currently standing on the airport where he waited for his best friend which should be there any minute.

"Al!" he suddenly heard someone calling out and turned around, a bright grin on his lips as he saw the face that he was so familiar with by now.

A man with blond, messy hair and emerald green eyes was walking towards him, a small smile on his face as he saw the American.

"Arty!" Alfred exclaimed happily and immediately ran towards him, wrapping his strong arms around the other's frail body which caused the Brit's face to heat up slightly.

He lightly, almost shyly hugged back for a moment before looking up at the American.

"Nice to finally meet you in person", he then said, being his usual, polite self.

Alfred let go of him with a bright grin and nodded "Hells yeah, dude!" he exclaimed, causing the other male to Chuckle and roll his eyes.

Arthur then saw the taller male's trunks and took one of them, smiling slightly to himself as he looked at the other "Shall we go to my house then?" he asked and couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw the American's enthusiastic nod.

They made their way through subways, crowded Squares and thousands of people before they finally reached their destination, a small, nice looking house, surrounded by other buildings. Behind it, there was a huge forest and when Alfred saw it, he smirked and asked "So that's your magical fairy forest?" to which Arthur replied with a light blush "Yes and now shut it, git"

The American simply chuckled and shrugged lightly as he followed the Brit into the beautiful house that was decorated in rather typical British demeanor which amused him quite the lot.

Arthur lightly took the male's hand and led him to the kitchen, where a lot of food stood on the table.

Alfred looked at the Brit, a bit reluctant to sit down until the other frowned and said "The bloody frog cooked it, not me…"which caused the taller to let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

The bloody frog was actually Arthur's best friend Francis, a flirty young man that the Englishman had known since he was only a child.

Alfred finally sat down and nodded lightly, smiling at his friend as he put some of the delicious as well as definitely French food onto his plate.

Grumbling, Arthur did the same before he sighed lightly and looked up.

"So, how was your flight?" he asked the man, his voice sounding a bit softer than before, maybe even worried about the other's wellbeing.

"It was awesome!" said exclaimed before adding with a bright grin and sparkling eyes "Dude, it's like flying!"

A bit confused by the American's overly happy reaction he raised an eyebrow and said "Well might be because it actually is flying." Making Alfred pout slightly, like a child that had just been told that Santa isn't real.

"It's not real flying" he insisted and Arthur shrugged it off, wanting to avoid any form of discussion for at least today since it was the first day they truly would spend together in person. Instead, he smiled lightly and nodded simply.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with silence, the only sound that was made being Alfred chewing his food louder than anyone else would before he asked, mouth still stuffed with food "Sho, wha will we do t'day, dude?" causing Arthur to frown.

"Swallow your food before you talk, git" he said, already annoyed by his manners.

Alfred did as he was told, already being used to the Brit's insults since they seemed to become more permanent the more Arthur likes someone.

He then repeated his question, this time completely understandable "I said what will we do today"

Arthur shrugged lightly "Well I thought I would show you around a bit. I made a small booklet with all the sights you might want to see. You can look at it and decide"

At the mention of that, Alfred's eyes widened and he jumped up with a grin "Dude, that's amazing!" he almost shouted, a small smile creeping on Arthur's lips as he saw his friend's overly happy reaction to it.

The American ran over to the other and pulled him into a big bear hug which caused his friend to blush slightly even though he shortly leant into the embrace before pushing the other away.

That was when the phone rang and he sighed lightly as he stood up.  
"I'll go and get it" he said and did as he said, listening to what the person on the other end had to say.

Arthur seemed to pale slightly at whatever was said and when he hung up and went back to the other, he was nibbling on his bottom lip as he mumbled:

"My boss needs me to go to work this night… You could probably just stay here and do something on your-"  
"Nope, I wanna come with ya!" interrupted Alfred. He then tilted his head curiously, once again looking like a child as he did so and asked "Well, what do you work at? You never told me I think"

Arthur sighed, knowing that the other male wouldn't stop bothering him until he told him so he breathed in a last time before saying:

"I'm barkeeper in a nightclub"


End file.
